1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stretchable appliqué and a method for making a stretchable appliqué.
2. Background Art
It is well known for a variety of types of apparel to have one or more appliqués bearing a logo or other indicia, such as numbers, letters, or crests. In the past, appliqués such as those for athletic jerseys have been formed of multiple fabric layers and then stitched or sewn onto an item of apparel. Traditionally, appliqués have been made from twill fabric and other relatively heavy and rigid woven fabrics. Such appliqués tend to be heavy and bulky and sewing or stitching them onto an item of apparel can be a time consuming process.
Recently, it has become popular for apparel to be made from lightweight, stretchable fabric, particularly in performance apparel for athletes. When applied to such apparel, traditional appliqués can encumber the underlying garment and can hinder the wearer's movement during use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop innovative appliqués, manufacturing processes, and manners of attachment more suitable for such apparel.